The things she must do
by Lunarflowerlullaby
Summary: Momo loves Captain Aizen. But Aizen does not love her back. In fact, Aizen is gay for Ichimaru! In order to win back her Romeo, Momo must grow a beard!


A Strange Predicament 

"C-Captain Aizen?" the small black haired girl stepped into the Captain's room rather shyly. Her hair was tied back in a bun which was covered by a blue cloth. She was dressed in the standard shinigami uniform, with a white cloth tied around her arm with a badge to signify she belonged to squad 5 of the Gotei 13.

"Yes Momo?" The room was bright, and very neat. Sunlight streamed in through the open window across the room, making it seem all the more peaceful All that was really inside was a desk with a couple a papers and a neatly made bed which seemed rarely used. Sitting by the hardwood desk was Captain Aizen. _The_ Captain Aizen. To Momo Hinamori, he seemed heavenly, The brown hair that fell across his face, the glasses, the always serene look in his dark eyes. Yes, if Momo didn't know any better, she'd say she was in love.

"Well." she started, stepping inside slightly now that the Squad 5 Captain had acknowledged her. "I know this is incredibly rude of me, but could I ask you a question?" This was it. She had balled up all the courage in the world to do this. She was going to confess her love to Aizen. She steadied her breath as he gestured to her, inviting her into his room.

Aizen turned from his work and looked Momo straight into the eye. "What's the matter? You haven't been acting like yourself lately, Momo." That comforting, monotone voice was like music to Hinamori's ears. She opened her mouth to reply, but then thought better of it. No, the next words she spoke had to be perfect. She thought for a moment, looking at the floor before looking back at Aizen.

"I-I just wanted to say that... I-I lo-" She stopped short when the sound of footsteps in the hallway ceased right next to the doorway. Standing like an ominous shadow—even in pure daylight—was Gin Ichimaru. His silvery blue hair somehow matched his Chesire cat like face. Ever smiling, he had a way of both creeping and aggravating Momo at the same time.

"I apologize for interrupting but I believe we had a date, Captain Aizen."

The Captain stood up at this. He seemed absolutely serious, now. "Yes, I must have lost track of the time." He turned to the flabbergasted girl. "Momo, may we discuss this at a later time?"

"B-but-I-uh... a date?" Momo's eyes widened with surprise. And fear. Was her Aizen, her hero, already taken by that _snake? _Aizen couldn't like him, he.... he was a guy!

Ichimaru nodded, as if he knew what she were thinking. His smiled widened to an amused grin. "Yes, a date. Is something wrong with that?" Aizen said nothing, he just looked at Hinamori with an unreadable expression. Or maybe he was thinking of what an idiot she had just made of herself! So... Aizen was... _gay?_ He'd never like her back! He'd rather have that creep Ichimaru than her!

If you were to rewind this moment and zoom into Momo's thoughts, you could see the exact moment that her heart broke. She got up silently, steadying her breathing. She wouldn't break down here. "No, nothing is wrong with that, excuse me..." She shuffled passed Ichimaru and broke into a run down the hallway, leaving both a confused Aizen and an amused Ichimaru. Her hero was gay. The one who she was meant to be with forever wouldn't like her because she had boobies and a vagina! There was only one place she could go. Only one person to talk to about this. She ran for the Squad 10 Captain's room.

-----------------

"I still don't get why you love him, there's something strange about him." Matsumoto, the local hooker of the Gotei 13, stated. She seemed drunk on sake, which wouldn't be unusual on a night off hollow bashing. She was lying on the couch as if she owned it, leaving little room for Momo to sit, who seemed terrified of the Squad 10 vice captain.

"You don't get it! He'll never love me!" she argued. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked at the stout, white haired Toshiro, the leader of the 10th squad of the Gotei 13. He was pacing back and force, thinking the situation over. Momo was glad she had Toshiro for a friend, he always knew a way to make her feel better. And when he didn't he'd think and think until he did.

"Just suck it up, princess, I lost Gin because of Aizen." Matsumoto blurted out randomly. Momo blinked. She knew there were rumours of a thing going on between Ichimaru and Matsumoto but she wasn't sure of it until now.

Finally he stopped and sighed. "I have to agree with Matsumoto on this one. Aizen is rather strange.... and well, you can't just magically change yourself into a guy to make him like you..." He shrugged.

The gears started turning in Momo's head. Could she turn herself into a man? Or at least look more manly. "That's it 'Shiro! I know what to do now! I must grow a beard to win the affection of Captain Aizen!"


End file.
